dreams come true
by sogno imagine
Summary: Despues de cumplir uno de sus sueños Quinn regresa a Inglaterra dispuesta a hacer realidad su segundo sueño conquistar a Rachel Berry
1. Chapter 1

Una sonriente chica viajaba en su nueva moto recién comprada con su reciente fortuna, llevaba dos años fuera de su país, el motivo pues que era parte de una banda de 4 chicas, the sogno band ese era su nombre. Fueron escogidas al azar por un hombre llamado Benet que decidió recorrer cuatro países en busca de cuatro personas que lo llevaran a la cima, consiguió viajar solo por dos países ya que al llegar al segundo se encontró con lo que estaba buscando exactamente a ella la encontró en un bar de Inglaterra donde le hacia tributo a su banda favorita the pretty reckless el sr Benet entro de casualidad y se encontró con que la chica tenia todo lo que estaba buscando, su personalidad, su estilo y sobre todo su voz después del concierto el sr Benet no perdió tiempo en acercarse a ella. Ya tenia vista a sus 3 chicas, solo le faltaba una y ella era perfecta

Luego de muchas charlas y ofrecimientos la chica acepto terminando de conformar así la banda del sr Benet, cuatro chicas de personalidades totalmente distinta, dos de ellas eran de México Dani y Camill, tenían un tiempo viviendo en new york por motivos de estudio, las otras dos Ashley y Quinn eran de Inglaterra, al principio su relación era pésima nunca estaban de acuerdo con nada y eso le ocasionó muchos dolores de cabeza a el sr Benet, después de tener que pasar mucho tiempo juntas aprendieron a llevarse bien, para después convertirse en muy buenas amigas con un lema poco peculiar, "amistad sin bulling no es amistad" de ese modo podían torturarse como quisieran sobre todo Ashley y Quinn quienes tenían un humor un poco extraño pero poco a poco Dani y camill entendieron y se vengaban de forma divertida gracias a estas bromas creció un lindo romance entre camill y Ashley algo que la verdad sorprendió un poco a las otras chicas, quinn y Dani notaron también que tenían mucho en común amaban los zombis, las películas de terror, los autos, los videos juegos y otras cosas mas…. Siempre insinuaban que entre ellas dos había algo mas que amistad lo cual era chistoso pues a las que de verdad tenian un romance ni siquiera las cuestionaban, se plantearon intentar algo mas que amistad pero se dieron cuenta de que era algo complicado ya que ellas se veian mas como hermanas y Quinn ya tenia su corazón ocupado

Luego de pasar dos años juntas en promociones, conciertos (pequeños pero que las hicieron un poco mas conocidas) entrevistas y sesiones de fotos y mucho mucho trabajo mas, cada una pudo tomarse un descanso de 8 meses, decidieron que tal vez seria buena idea pasar 4 meses recorriendo europa pues con la reciente poca fama habían ganado millones, así que pasarían 4 meses descansando con sus amigos y familiares y los otros 4 meses los pasarían recorriendo europa

Y eso había hecho quinn solo que esos cuatro meses los pasaría visitando a sus amigos ya que su familia que eran sus 3 hermanos estaba dispersos por el mundo, iba en busca sus tan preciados amigos, tenia una propuesta interesante que hacerles, pensó en irlos a buscar a sus casas pero solo mirar la hora supo que podía encontrarlos en un solo lugar, así que se dirigió hacia allá

El bar en el que trabajo durante 5 años, ese lugar tan pequeño pero que le traía tan grandes recuerdos, bajo de su moto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y camino al establecimiento, una vez dentro pudo divisar la mesa en la que solían pasar sus tardes de vagancia y justo allí los encontró a sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo, aquellos que estuvieron junto a ella cuando se quedó sola después de la muerte de su hermano mayor con el cual vivía desde los 15 años y sus otros 3 hermanos estaban por España, Venezuela, y Colombia ya tenían sus familias , así que por más que insistieron con que se fuera con ellos ella decidió quedarse allí, sus amigos cuidaron de ella hasta que salió de ese estado de depresión y retomo su vida, ahora están allí mirándola con su mejor sonrisa de felicidad y corriendo hacia ella para gritar cuanto la habían extrañado

el primero en acercarse fue David un chico de mas o menos su estatura de piel blanca y cabellos castaños era un fanático de las computadoras y Quinn siempre se burlaba de el porque decía que era un nerd

Hey que haces aquí? Cuando regresaste? Porque no nos avisaste?

Q- oye cálmate recuerda que tienes que respirar- dice dándole otro abrazo- he regresado a casa por un periodo de descanso que nos dieron en la disquera, llegue anoche estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida apenas llegue a casa y a aparte quería darles una sorpresa y veo que funciono

M-Por supuesto que funciono te esperábamos por aquí como en dos meses mas- responde Max dispuesto a acercarse a abrazarla pero antes sonríe y agrega- y de verdad que estas muy cambiada y me refiero a un cambio muy muy muy bueno- dice levantando sus cejas sugestivamente

Max era un chico atractivo, siempre dormía con una chica diferente y presumía sus dotes de cantante para impresionar era aficionado a las motos y autos por lo cual Quinn supo se volvería loco cuando viera su nueva adquisición

Q- jajajajaja gracias Max tu también estas cambiado acaso te encuentras mas alto? O no déjame adivinar desidiste sentar cabeza te conseguiste una novia y ahora te vistes de esa manera?

Al decir eso los chicos desvían la mirada hacia Max quien agacha su mirada con algo de culpabilidad, quería agragar algo pero en ese momento interviene Adam

un chico moreno y obsesionado por las artes marciales era alto musculoso ojos oscuros y cabello negro

Ya ya ya , mucho, la estas acaparando toda yo también quiero saludarla como se debe- dice al tiempo que la abraza- no soy de demostrar mucho mi afecto, ni mis sentimientos pero son dos años sin verte así que te extrañe

Q- yo también los extrañe chicos y no saben cuanto, peeero ya estoy aquí así que pues aprovéchenme e invítenme un trago

Creo que la que tiene que invitar los tragos eres tu, que según me he enterado ha ganado mas que nadie en este bar, no crees?

D- estoy de acuerdo con Adam en que esta ronda la invitas tu, ahora vamos a sentarnos que tienes que conocer a algunas personas y Max tiene algo que contarte

Q- esto no es justo soy yo la que vuelve después de dos largos años y soy yo la que tiene que invitar los tragos? Esto es increíble

D- ya deja de quejarte y muévete a la barra ya nos agradeceras- dice guiñándole un ojo

Q- estoy segura de que mi bolsillo no se los agradecerá

A-Sigues siendo igual de tacaña de cuando te fuiste cierto?

M- creo que llego un poco mas tacaña que antes jajaja no debería ser al contrario?

D- nah sabemos que nuestra Quinn nunca cambiara seguirá enojándose por pagar un par de helados jajajaja

Q- odio que se pongan de acuerdo para molestarme y no me enoje por pagar un par de helados lo hice por otra razón

Si si si lo que digas ahora ve por mi cerveza que muero de sed

Quinn se resigna y emprende su camino hasta la barra y al acercase puede divisar a una chica, con una sonrisa gigantesca y sirviendo a unos chicos, esa chica Aurora fue la que ayudo a Quinn a entender algunas cosas sobre su sexualidad, por supuesto no se consideraba lesbiana, no creía en las etiquetas, ella era de mente abierta dispuesta a enamorarse de la persona que su corazón escogiera sea hombre o mujer solo le interesaba querer y ser querida, Aurora fue su roca con respecto al amor que sentía por una chica la aconsejo de tal modo que quinn pudo llegar a acercarse a ella y entablar una extraña relación la cual tuvo que abandonar por esa propuesta de triunfo inesperada, lo que no sabía quinn era que esa chica había empezado a sentir algo más profundo por ella y tampoco estaba en los planes de aurora hacérselo saber o al menos por ahora

Quinn se terminó de acercar a la barra y al notar que la otra chica no se percató de su presencia le hablo más fuerte haciéndola saltar del susto

Au- Dios QUINN- grito al percatarse de quien era la que le había dado ese susto de muerte- ¡rubia desquiciada me has asustado!

Q- Hola Aurora, como estas? Yo estoy bien, ha sido un tiempo bastante largo sin vernos no crees? Y lo único que tienes para decirme es rubia desquiciada me has asustado?- respondió con un tono fingido de indignación

Au- oh ven aquí, te he echado de menos

Q- yo igual, se que mi hermosa presencia es extrañada por aquí, pero tranquila ya llegue yo y ya vuelve a llegar bastante clientela al bar sobre todo cuando se enteren de que una súper estrella de rock anda por aquí

Au- wow creo que a alguien se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza, pero si te he extrañado mucho, así que vamos da la vuelta a esa barra y salúdame como es debido

En un instante ya estaba del otro lado de la barra abrazando a una parte importante de su vida

Au- así me gusta, dime que te trae por acá?

Q- he pues quiero 4 cervezas, y si no me mires con esa cara estoy invitando yo

Au- no entiendo como han logrado que TU gastes tu preciado dinero por que en serio eres muy tacaña

Q- quieren dejar de decirme tacaña? Yo soy una persona muy generosa

Dicho esto aurora, exploto en un ataque de risa incontrolable haciendo enojar un poco más a quinn se cruzo de brazos y puso una cara demasiado adorable pensó aurora

Au- aww lo siento no te enojes es que se me vino a la cabeza la vez que te enojaste por que tuviste que pagar un par de helados, no hablaste por el resto de la tarde

Q- y dale con eso, que yo no me enoje por ese echo yo solo me moleste por otra cosa y ya basta de burlarse donde están mis tragos?

M- lo mismo me pregunto yo llevamos una hora esperando por ti y ya muero de sed en serio y tu coqueteando con aurora

Quinn lo miro extrañada pues el sabia que no le gustaban esas bromas y aurora se percato así que agrego

Au- la razón por la cual se esta tardando es que me sorprende que ella este invitando las bebidas- dice mirando a quinn quien rueda los ojos por que ya se esta cansando del tema- todos sabemos que ella solo gasta su dinero en libros y video juegos

Q- he cambiado- susurra haciendo reir aun mas a sus amigos

M- oye por cierto agrega dos cervezas mas a la cuenta

Q- En serio quieren dejarme sin nada de dinero?

Au-menos mal que habías cambiado- dice sirviendo ya las bebidas

Ya con las cervezas en mano se dirigen a la mesa no sin antes prometerle a aurora que la esperara para hablar mejor

Una vez en la mesa, descubre que se le había unido la novia de Adam y la de David, dos chicas simpáticas a decir verdad, estaban pasando un agradable momento, les había planteado el hecho de que había adquirido un nuevo apartamento bastante espacioso y lujoso y quería que ellos se fueran a vivir con ella a lo cual ellos aceptaron gustoso, de repente todos se quedaron en silencio y del silencio vino esa voz tan fuerte y clara, la voz con la que había soñado desde que se marcho, se quedo congelada en su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos

Mi amor, disculpa la tardanza es que se me ha presentado un ligero problema al venir hacia acá

Todo eso lo escucho fuerte y claro y todo eso fue dirigido a la persona que menos imaginaba


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era ella era Rachel Berry la chica de la cual se enamoró hace dos años, nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía por miedo y era Max quien le aconsejaba que se acercara a ella, el mismo que ahora estaba recibiendo un beso de esos hermosos labios esos con los que ella soñó desde que los vio por primera vez

Estaba en shock y a la misma vez dolida, aunque no tenía un porque, si ella nunca le confeso sus sentimientos a Rachel era lógico que alguien más lo hiciera pero no pensó que justamente seria Max quien le arrebatara su posibilidad con la morena

El ambiente se puso tenso y Rachel pudo notarlo así que voltio a ver a la única persona que no había saludado, quedo sorprendida al ver a Quinn allí sentada mirando hacia la nada y con la mandíbula tensa, se fijó en su cara, seguía igual o más hermosa que hace dos años y eso mortifico a Rachel ,ella no podía seguir sintiendo nada por la rubia estaba con Max y debía respetar eso, Rachel siempre sintió algo por Quinn empezó a darse cuenta por la charlas que tenían de vez en cuando en donde la rubia destaca por su inteligencia y capacidad de entender y escuchar a las persona, quiso confesar sus sentimientos, pero cuando iba a hacerlo la rubia había tomado la decisión de marcharse, así que guardo todo lo que sentía y siguió con su vida

Después de un año de la partida de Quinn Max se le fue acercando entablando una que otra conversación y se vio sorprendida cuando este le confeso que quiera algo con ella, no supo que decir, con Max no sentía lo mismo que con Quinn, pero dado que su amor por la rubia era imposible decidió darle una oportunidad, no pensó que al ver a la rubia iba a despertar ese sentimiento que creía olvidado, salió de sus pensamientos porque noto la insistente mirada de Adam y David así que como pudo recobro la compostura y saludo a Quinn quien también estaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos

-hola Quinn como estas que sorpresa verte, cuando has llegado? – pregunto forzando una sonrisa pues tenía una crecientes ganas de abrazarla

Todos voltearon a mirar a Quinn quien por fin había dirigido su mirada a Rachel y Max y sus manos entrelazadas luego miro a Adam y David quienes solo la miraban con cara de preocupación así que decidió responder

-hola Rachel, estoy bien llegue ayer y pues, un gusto verte pero ya me tengo que ir- responde levantándose de la mesa y sonriendo a sus amigos en señal de despedida no podía estar un segundo mas allí o se volvería loca y empezaría a gritar, cosa que prefería evitar marchándose del lugar

-tan pronto pero si acabas de llegar?-dice Karla la novia de Adam- la verdad es que queríamos conocerte un poco mejor son tantas las veces que me han hablado de ti- dice con una sonrisa que Quinn regresa sinceramente

-pues ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, recuerda que tu novio se muda conmigo- sonríe de manera divertida por la cara de la chica- y la verdad es que se me hace tarde tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas en el nuevo departamento, y las chicas me han dicho para vernos por una video llamada ya ven pasan solo 5 minutos sin mi y ya están solicitando mi presencia- bromeo un poco para bajar la tensión que había

-oye estaba por preguntarte es cierto que entre tú y esa chica Dani hay un romance- dice David sonriendo maliciosamente Quinn frunce el ceño y luego ve a la morena que está atenta a su respuesta sonríe y vuelve la vista a su amigo y agrega

-sabes que los medios inventan cualquier cosa solo para sacar una historia

-peeero aquí tenemos a la que nos puede sacar de la duda quien más si no tú?- agrega Adam uniéndose a la conversación

-pues quien sabe puede que sea cierto o tal vez no – sonríe triunfante por la cara de resignación y frustración de sus amigos- adiós chicos saben que a partir de mañana pueden empezar con la mudanza, hasta luego chicas cuiden de estos dos idiotas- les da un abrazo a cada una cuando pasa por el lado de Max y Rachel se detiene y solo dice un simple adiós que es solo contestado por la morena ya que Max en todo momento se mantuvo al margen de toda conversación

Estaba teniendo una batalla interna pues su mente le decía que él no tenía que explicarle nada a Quinn ella no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la morena, él no tenía la culpa de su cobardía y en más de una ocasión le dijo que si no se arriesgaba otra persona podría aprovechar esa oportunidad con Rachel, pero su corazón le gritaba que hablara con Quinn por que el desde un principio sabía que su amiga tenía más que un simple enamoramiento con la morena que estaba decidida a volver a intentar conquistar a Rachel y muy en el fondo el sabia también que la morena sentía algo por Quinn, así que decidió dejar pasar un tiempo para enfrentar a su amiga

-oh casi lo olvidaba pueden decirle a Aurora que pasare por ella mas tarde? Quedamos de reunirnos para ponernos al día?

-ehh no pierdes tiempo querida amiga jajajajajaja- dice David ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Quinn – bueno, bueno yo le digo no tienes que recurrir a la violencia

Dicho esto Quinn toma su casco y se marcha no tenía nada que hacer, pero necesitaba salir de allí así que decidió llamar a la única persona que sabría le levantaría el animo

Estaciono la moto en un parque y se sentó en una banca marcando el número de Dani al segundo tono contesto y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, por como hablaba imagino que estaba comiendo en ese instante, algo chistoso esa chica nunca se cansaba de comer

-_hola rubia que pasa? Apenas tenemos unas horas de habernos separado y ya me extrañas?_ –Quinn sonríe aún más

-jajjaja ya quisieras, acaso no puedo llamar para preguntarte como van tus horas tan agonizantes sin mi?

-_a ver es que no van a olvidarlo nunca? Eso lo dije porque estaba ebria e-bria entiendes eso cierto?_- dice un poco frustrada pues no habían parado de molestarla desde que se embriago y empezó a decir que sus horas sin sus amigas serian muy agonizantes

A Quinn le encantaba molestar a Dani era divertido ver su reacciones o en este caso escucharlas

-jajaja está bien, está bien ya olvidémoslo, has hablado con las chicas?

- _eh pues solo con Camill y la muy tonta me llamo solo porque había discutido con Ashley ya sabes cómo son_

-si lo se doy gracias de que Ashley no me llamara a mi seguro le diría que es una tonta por discutir tanto con Camill, estoy llegando a la conclusión de que tener pareja siempre trae problemas

-_no lo dices en serio, tu te mueres por tener una relación con la chica esa Rachel y no me lo niegues por favor- _al decir esto a Quinn se le borro todo rastro de sonrisa que tenia y solo reino el silencio- _Quinn sigues allí?_

-si si aquí estoy es solo que me distraje- trato de disimular el quiebre de su voz pero fue imposible y Dani lo noto en seguida

-_Quinn ¿que pasa? Y no me digas que nada por que no te creeré_

-es que hoy me he dado cuenta de que fui una tonta y una cobarde y solo por eso perdí la oportunidad de cumplir uno de mis sueños el más importante y el que me haría feliz

-_a que te refieres pensé que tu mayor sueño era ganar campo en la música y que yo sepa hasta ahora vas bien_

_-_Rachel es el sueño número uno de mi lista los demás son derivados y solo con ella sé que puedo ser feliz- dice ya no aguantando más y soltando una que otra lagrima

- ¿_y qué ha pasado? Ibas muy dispuesta a conquistarla, no me digas que te has acobardado otra vez, eso no es muy tú, es decir la más valiente de nosotras eras tú siempre la que nos daba la fuerza para salir al escenario, no puedes acobardarte por algo así _

-no entiendes no es cobardía es solo que he llegado y ella esta con otra persona más específicamente esta con mi mejor amigo Max

_-espera ¿Max? ¿tu mejor amigo?¿ el que mas te aconsejaba con respecto a eso?¿ese Max? _

_-_si Dani ese Max, pero no lo culpo sabes ella es muy bonita y el es atractivo hacen una bonita pareja a demás es mi culpa por no haberle dicho nada a Rachel sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella y ya sabes lo que dicen "si quieres a una persona se valiente y díselo, si no se valiente para verla feliz con alguien más" –termina de decir quien con voz melancólica

-_bueno rubia siempre tú y tus frases baratas- dice tratando de hacer reír a Quinn lo cual logra muy fácilmente- solo te puedo decir que trates de ver la cosas de manera distinta a como las estás viendo, no todo está perdido, Rachel es para ti y no me preguntes como lo sé pero lo se jajaja y no me digas que luego de que termine con ese tal Max tu no podrás acercarte, porque es la ex de tu mejor amigo, el no tuvo repararos en estar con ella sabiendo lo que tu sentía y sientes por esa chica _

_-¿_y si no terminan nunca? ¿y si su relación es sólida? yo la verdad solo quiero que Rachel sea feliz y si lo es con Max pues todo estará bien, ya se me pasara esto que siento, no es que vaya a morir

-_lo estás diciendo para mí o solo tratas de convencerte a ti misma?_

- no lo sé Dani trato de solo pensar en lo que es mejor para todos ya poco a poco se ira borrando esta sensación de mi

-_si tú lo dices pues está bien, ehh rubia te tengo que dejar te parece si hablamos mañana? _

-Claro espero tu llamada mañana entonces que estés bien

-_hey Quinn, sabes que te quiero cierto?-_

-si lo se yo también te quiero – dice ya mejor y con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso es lo que logra Dani en ella que sonria sin importar las circunstancias- adiós Dani

-_adiós cien cuídate _

Corto la llamada y se levanto dispuesta a ir a casa y afrontar las cosas que tenia que enfrentar, no iba a ser fácil ver a Rachel con su amigo pero si la morena era feliz ella también lo seria

Hola este es mi primer fic así que me disculpo por los errores que puedan haber, espero les guste la historia y si no se entiende por favor háganmelo saber gracias

Díganme si la continuo…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Toc toc toc…. Toc toc toc toc

-¿que rayos pasa?- una molesta Quinn se levanta de su cama dispuesta a asesinar a quien sea que se atreva a despertarla a las … toma su reloj y ve la hora 6 y 30 de la mañana ¿en serio alguien está tocando a las 6 y 30 de la mañana?

Cuando llega a la puerta y la abre su enojo aumenta de manera considerable son nada más y nada menos que Adam y David cargando un montón de cajas y con sonrisas maliciosas en su rostro obviamente, que estén a esta hora allí significa que traman algo y nada tiene que ver con la mudanza, solo por eso Quinn les cierra la puerta en la cara y se regresa a su habitación, eso en el idioma de ellos es un "hola buen día pasen están en su casa" así que con la misma sonrisa entran y quedan impresionados con el "pequeño" apartamento que había comprado la rubia, tenía un salón gigantesco con sillones de color negro en el centro de él y un televisor igual de grande se diría que de los más modernos, a la izquierda había un par de escalones que daban a un pasillo con varias puertas que son las habitaciones, de frente se encontraba el balcón y justo al lado había unas escaleras que dan al segundo piso en donde estaba la habitación de Quinn y la biblioteca a la derecha se encontraba la cocina

Lo que más los impresiono y capto toda su atención fueron las tres consolas de video juegos que se encontraban en la mesa del televisor un play 3, un Xbox 360 y lo más moderno y por lo cual estaban trabajando como esclavos, un play 4, en ese momento se sintieron en casa

Dejaron las cajas en el piso y se dirigieron a lo que pensaron era la habitación de Quinn, al llegar a la puerta volvieron a tocar y lo único que recibieron fue un fuerte gruñido, se replantearon el hecho de molestarla, pero es que necesitaban esas entradas a como dé lugar, sabían que presentarse a esa hora sería un suicidio, su amiga tenía un humor horrible por las mañanas y más si interrumpes sus sueños por algo como eso, básicamente iban resignados a usar el plan B

Cuando iban a abrir la puerta Quinn salió directo a la cocina ellos sonrieron y la siguieron

-antes de que puedan decir algo de una vez les digo que no, no hare nada de lo que quieran pedir, no hablare con nadie para convencerlos de nada, no me meteré en más problemas solo por ayudarlos entendido-

-vamos ¿cuándo te hemos hecho meter en problemas?- dice Adam con cara de inocente a lo cual Quinn levanta su ceja cuestionándolo

-está bien puede que en más de una ocasión hayamos tenido problemas, pero han sido ligeros y tienes que admitir que te has divertido- dice David con una sonrisa que para nada convence a Quinn

-siii claro problemas ligeros, recuerdo que una vez termine encerrada por dos horas en prisión, no fue nada divertido ni nada agradable-

-peroooo-antes de que puedan defenderse Quinn los interrumpe

-oohh pero claro también recuerdo la vez que me pidieron que los acompañara a una cita y termine pagando toooooda la cena y aparte tuve que aguantarme a la hermana loca de la cita de Max no paraba de hablar de de de ni siquiera recuerdo que era lo que parloteaba y todavía no se para que me lo pidieron

-eh pues la cita de Max quería que lleváramos una amiga para su hermana y quien mejor que una rubia sexy no? A demás la chica no era tan fea

-pues claro que no era fea pero era muy desesperante y para nada me agrado que criticara mi forma de vestir

-jajajajaja lo siento es que tu cara esa vez fue muy chistosa estabas realmente indignada por esa critica

-créeme Adam con eso no te estás dando puntos para que haga lo que quieran que haga-le responde Quinn señalándolo con el dedo de forma amenazadora a lo que Adam levanta las manos en señal de rendición

-discúlpalo sabes cómo es de tarado-dice poniéndole una mano en la cara y empujándolo - y eso quiere decir que estas considerando lo que vamos a pedirte?

-en primer lugar no puedo considerar nada porque no me han dicho que rayos quieren y en segundo lugar no considerare nada que venga de ustedes esta mañana- dice bebiendo de su café ya servido y sale de la cocina para sentarse frente a la televisión

-el punto es este- empieza David-queremos que nos consigas entradas para el concierto de Adele ja fue sencillo decirlo

-NO

- rayos- dicen al mismo tiempo David y Adam haciendo reir un poco a Quinn

-no voy a conseguirle las entradas porque sencillamente están agotadas

-pero tú puedes conseguirnos seis entradas muy fácilmente, es decir conoces a Adele lo sabemos porque hemos visto fotos tuyas con ella- trata de convencerla esta vez Adam pero al ver la cara de Quinn sabe que metió la pata al contar a dos personas demás y Quinn se dio cuenta, solo por eso se gana un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de David

-espera dijiste¿ seis entradas? No me digas que están aquí pidiendo que les consiga y organice una cita para Rachel y Max – para de hablar solo para ver la duda en la cara de ambos chicos- están locos es decir una cosa es que este aceptando el hecho de que Max esta con Rachel y otra muy distinta es que vaya por allí organizándoles citas, y por si no entendieron eso es un rotundo NO- dice al tiempo que se levanta del sillón se dirige a su habitación

Los chicos la observan marcharse y se dan cuenta de que tal vez no sea justo para Quinn, puede ser la persona más amable y dulce que han conocido y que por esas características este aceptando poco a poco la relación de Max y Rachel pero está más que claro que todo eso le afecta de sobremanera

Cuando están por rendirse y abandonar el plan B a David se le ocurre una brillante idea

Desde ayer en la tarde que noto como actuaba Rachel cuando Aurora les pregunto por Quinn refiriéndose a ella como su rubia, al parecer a la morena también le gustaba Quinn y tal vez podrían probarlo en el concierto si Quinn conseguía llevar a alguien y ese alguien podría ser perfectamente Aurora así de paso su amiga se distrae un poco y quien sabe tal vez sea Aurora quien suplante a Rachel en el corazón de la rubia, algo que creía imposible pero no estaba de más intentarlo

-okey Adam creo que me ha ocurrido una brillante idea – dice saliendo de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de que Adam no está por ningún lado- Adam, ¿Dónde te metiste?

-wow hermano estas habitaciones son perfectas creo que cada día amo más a mi rubia favorita gracias a ella por fin salgo de esa pocilga que tengo por casa

-en serio que son impresionantes, espero que escojas la habitación más alejada del resto no quiero volver a escucharte teniendo sexo es asqueroso

-Bah sabes que yo me tuve que aguantar tus grititos también así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada

-okey creo que sería buena idea cambiar de tema, tengo una idea para conseguir las entradas

-David ya no intentaremos convencer a Quinn de eso ella tiene razón es absurdo que aparte de aguantarse todo eso de Rachel y Max también tenga que organizarles las citas

-no es que este organizándoles las citas, solo conseguiría unas entradas para sus amigos

- da igual de un modo u otro ella estaría contribuyendo con esa relación y no es justo

- ok tal vez tengas un buen punto pero a ver ¿recuerdas ayer en el bar cuando se nos acercó Aurora a preguntarnos por Quinn?- al ver asentir a Adam continuo- acaso no notaste la cara de Rachel cuando Aurora se refirió a Quinn como su rubia? –espero a que Adam dijera algo pero al no hacerlo continuo – su cara fue de molestia yo lo note y no se sintió tan cómoda cuando Aurora empezó a hablar de Quinn así que tal vez si convencemos a la rubia de conseguir las entradas y que ella y Aurora vayan juntas podemos ver si realmente Rachel siento celos y si siente celos tal vez exista la posibilidad de que- guardo silencio esperando que Adam procesara la idea que acababa de tener y complete lo que iba a decir, se frustra al ver que Adam no contesta- en serio cuando pasas tanto tiempo sin sexo te pones absolutamente lento

-no seas idiota solo estoy procesando lo que me dices, a ver ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que Rachel siente algo por Quinn?

-no estoy seguro solo digo que por sus reacciones podemos ver qué pasa con Rachel

- ¿y si así fuera qué? Rachel esta con Max ¿que pretendes que lo deje por Quinn?

-no pero, sé que Max es mi amigo pero también lo es Quinn y debemos ver las cosas desde afuera es decir a Max no le importo que Quinn esté completamente enamorada de Rachel él se "lanzo" por ella sin importarle como podía sentirse Quinn, no digo que la rubia haga lo mismo pero no podemos juzgarla si en dado caso ella decide seguir conquistando a Rachel simplemente iría por lo que es suyo

Después de pensarlo un rato Adam estuvo de acuerdo con lo que decía su amigo

-tienes razón, desde un principio Rachel y Quinn se pertenecen aunque ellas no lo sepan aun, pero para que estamos nosotros cierto? Es decir dos entrometidos que se meterán donde no los llaman siempre salen bien parados

-noto cierto tono de ironía en tu voz ¿no tendrás miedo de que a Quinn no le guste el plan y terminemos durmiendo debajo de un puente cierto?

-ja miedo yo, por favor y de Quinn menos, pero ¿en serio crees que terminemos durmiendo debajo de un puente?

-jajajaja eres un cobarde, para ser maestro de artes marciales a veces se te sale el lado gallina, anda vamos a buscar a Quinn a ver si ya se le paso su mal humor

-no soy cobarde solo soy prevenido y solo por eso serás tú el que le diga tu brillante idea y será solo tuya- dice encaminándose a la habitación de la rubia mientras David volteo los ojos

-que te hace pensar que le diremos lo que planeamos solo digo que mejor la convencemos de las entradas que las consiga y esas cosas, le decimos que venga con nosotros y que Aurora también puede venir insinuamos que tal vez le den celos a Rachel y pues luego aplicamos el plan B

Mientras tanto Quinn ya se preparaba mentalmente para lo que seguía, sabía perfectamente que el par de locos de allá afuera no se daría por vencidos tan fácilmente siempre lograban que hiciera lo que ellos quisieran y siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose todo por culpa del estúpido plan B que consistía básicamente en torturarla todo el día diciendo "por favor" o hablar de las ventajas que sacaría de esa petición, no aceptaba por que la convencieran, oh claro que no, aceptaba porque la verdad se cansaba de tenerlos todo el día repitiéndole lo mismo, era un alivio que a ellos no se les uniera Max pues con los tres seria triplemente difícil decir que no, ¿que sigue luego, que le pidan que vaya ella también al concierto y justo tenga que sentarse al lado de Rachel?

Al pensar eso soltó una gran carcajada era realmente ridículo

toctoctoc

-pasen chicos- dice con mejor humor pero sin bajar la guardia sabe que no la dejaran en paz hasta que consigan las entradas

-¿cómo está la rubia más hermosa que hemos conocido? – dice David con una voz muy chistosa

-jajajaja ni lo intentes, no voy a conseguirles las entradas a demás soy la única rubia que conocen tontos

-eso no es cierto conocemos muchas chicas que son rubias cierto Adam

-a quien quieres engañar no conocemos a muchas chicas y de milagro tenemos novia así que deja de mentir a las personas que te conocen mejor que nadie

- ¿de qué lado estas? – Dice con un tono fingido de indignación haciendo reír a Adam y Quinn – okey veamos hablemos de que hay que hacer para conseguir las entradas Es decir es Adele sabes que la amamos y sabes que desde hace tiempo deseamos verla y tú nos puedes brindar esa oportunidad

-David no insistas las entradas están agotadas y no voy a darle vía libre a Max para que presuma con Rachel que el sí pudo conseguir las entradas por que saben perfectamente que lo hará

Los chicos guardan silencio porque saben que la rubia tiene razón así que deciden contarle un poco de lo que han planeado

-qué tal si vienes con nosotros, puedes invitar a Aurora y tal vez podrías darle celos a Rachel- dice David cautelosamente

Al escuchar eso Quinn levanta la vista de su PSP y los mira fijamente

-¿acaso se fumaron algo antes de venir?¿ Como pueden creer que Rachel sentiría celos si estoy con alguien y como pueden pensar que usaría a Aurora para eso en, serio que están muy locos?

Al ver que su plan no estaba funcionando( o eso creían ya que la rubia secretamente lo estaba considerando ) decidieron dejar claro que usarían el plan B

-okey creo que no nos dejas opción la verdad no se para que te resiste si siempre terminas diciendo que si

-el plan B es nuestra arma mortal nunca has dicho que no- dice Adam pensativamente

La verdad Quinn quería conseguir las entradas e ir con Aurora y pues darle ese regalo a sus amigo de conocer a Adele, pero de tan solo pensar que eso le daría puntos a Max con Rachel la hacia cambiar de opinión

Al parecer Adam la conocía muy bien pues con solo ver su cara supo lo que Quinn pensaba

-velo de esta manera tal vez tú te ganes puntos con Rachel ya que serás tú la que consiga las entradas y sabes que Rachel ama a Adele y si tú vas pues se sabrá que fue con tu ayuda que fuimos al concierto

-esto es parte de la psicología barata que tiene su estúpido plan B cierto? – pregunta frustrada sabe que terminara diciendo que si

-hey de psicología barata nada ok- dice ofendido David haciendo sonreír a Quinn- esa sonrisa quiere decir que lo pensaras?

-si chicos eso quiere decir que considerare conseguirles las entradas

Los chicos se miran y sonríen, jamás pensaron que sería tan sencillo algo tenía que estar tramando Quinn para que dijera que si de manera tan fácil pero la verdad les importo poco con tal de ver a su amada Adele ello aguantarían de todo

Después de un rato decidieron ponerse manos a la obra y empezar con la mudanza, al cabo de una hora llegaron Karla la novia de Adam y Nicole la novia de David a Quinn le encanto que llegaran y pasar un rato con ellos cuatro pues se distrajo de todo el remolino que tenía en la cabeza, entre tantas risas y bromas a los chicos se les olvido decirle el pequeño detalle de que a ellos también se les uniría Max y que posiblemente Rachel estuviera con el así que cuando sonó el timbre los chicos se miraron con pánico y fue precisamente Quinn quien fu a abrir la puerta

Su sonrisa se borro al ver a Max y junto a el a Rachel, pero así como la sonrisa se borro reaparecio al ver que Rachel le sonreía a ella y solo a ella

"_Dio es tan hermosa"_ pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Hola espero les guste este tercer capitulo, pido disculpas si me tardo en actualizar ya que ando un poco ocupada gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Quinn siempre había pensado que el peor momento de su vida había sido cuando, estando en el último año de instituto le toco dar un discurso y sin poder medir sus nervios termino desmayándose al mas puro estilo de Sheldon Cooper, si, fue un momento horrible del cual ni sus amigos ni nadie en el instituto la dejaron olvidarse, hasta lo tienen en video por dios, pero no, ese no ha sido el momento más horrible en la vida de Quinn Fabrey de hecho en este preciso instante está pasando por uno mucho peor

Han pasado ya muchas horas desde que Rachel y Max llegaron al departamento y este ultimo no para de ser cariñoso con la morena, lo cual molesta cada vez más a la rubia,tiene claro que eso no debe molestarle, es mas le deberia de dar igual, pero no, le molesta y cada vez se enoja mas, como su amigo la puede hacer pasar por eso? está llegando a pensar que Max en realidad no es su amigo, la está golpeando donde más le duele, lo que reconforta a Quinn en una mínima parte es que la morena se ve realmente incomoda cada vez que Max intenta besarla o abrazarla, la rubia hace todo lo posible por ignorarlos, hasta se encerró en su habitación, pero no duro mucho tiempo allí pues Karla y Nicole llegaron para sacarla y decirle que debía demostrarle a Max que poco le importa que el este con Rachel, vaya que esas dos si estaban bien informadas, decidió hacerles caso y olvidarse de la presencia de la feliz pareja.

Se maldijo por tener la idea de invitar a sus amigos a vivir con ella pues solo por eso tendría que ver más seguido a Rachel y tendría que aguantarse sus grandes ganas de gritarle cuanto la amaba, si era muy cursi y si tambien era tonto pero era verdad!

Mientras la rubia se pasaba la mitad de la tarde lamentándose Adam y David estaban preguntándose porque carajo Max se estaba comportando así, porque había llevado a Rachel al lugar donde estaría Quinn porque agredir a la rubia de esa manera si hasta donde ellos sabían Max adoraba a Quinn pero estába demostrando todo lo contrario

se encontraban sentados en la sala Quinn estaba en el suelo con el control del Xbox en sus manos mientras se envolvía en una batalla contra Nicole , la chica había demostrado ser buena en combates como esos, los chicos observaron como estaba de distraída la rubia y sintieron que por un momento se estaba divirtiendo, momento que duro poco pues en ese instante se escuchó la risa muy ruidosa de Rachel

-Max para no me gustan las cosquillas- dice cómo puede entre risas

-eso te pasa por creerte mas lista que yo-le responde max en tono jugueton

Quinn se les queda mirando hasta que decide volver su atencion a la pantalla, se siente frustrada, pues debería ser ella la que haga reír a Rachel la que la haga suspirar, nota que sus amigos la estan mirando y decide que es momento de escapar de alli, no quiere seguir viendo como Max se lleva toda la atención de Rachel , se disculpa con Nicole le entrega el control a Adam y sale de alli bajo la atenta mirada de una morena muy curiosa.

Desde que Rachel llego al departamento ha tenido muchas ganas de acercársele a Quinn y entablar un conversacion, hacerla reir o algo, ella solo quiere tenerla cerca, pero Max se lo hace dificil ha estado muy pegado a ella y en realidad no entiende ese motivo, el chico es muy desinteresado cuando estan juntos y mas si hay de por medio una consola de video juegos, no puede negar que Max es atento, pero solo a veces y nunca se muestra tan cariñoso delante de otras personas, si, debia admitirlo sus sentimientos por Quinn eran mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba, no habia dejado de pensar en ella desde que la vio en ese bar, no olvido como su corazon latia sin parar, su sonrisa, su forma de bromear con los chicos antes de irse a pesar de que se le notaba estaba tensa, todas esas cosas la hicieron darse cuanta de cuanto extraño su simple presencia y de como sentia tanta atraccion hacia ella, pero sabia que la rubia jamas corresponderia sus sentimientos, estaba enterada por boca de Max (vaya informante) que la chica era una mujeriega y que en su vocabulario la palabra amor no existia, y si en dado caso era asi pues sus sentimientos solo serian entregados a Aurora, cosa que hacia entristecer a Rachel, pero no evitaba que quisiera hacercarse solo un poco a Quinn, siendo sincera ella no se terminaba de creer que la rubia fuese así, no lo demostraba a demás ella quería volver a las platicas que tenian antes de que la rubia se marchara, esas donde demostraba su lado tierno y divertido el que encanto a Rachel

Decide salir tambien por un poco de aire, aprovechando que Max se apodero de uno de los controles

Quinn por su parte esta metida en sus pensamientos, no sabe que hacer para acabar con esa sensacion tan mala que la invade, quisiera correr y gritarle a Max que es un traidor y un mal amigo, pero ciertamente sabe que no puede por que eso es absurdo, tampoco puede decirle "ey max ya no quiero que vivas con nosotros por que me siento traicionada y no quiero verte por que te robaste al amor de mi vida" claro que no puede decir eso, o si? Tampoco puede evitar pensar en las veces que Rachel vaya a visitar a su "novio" ella puede encerrarse en su habitacion, tiene muchos libros que leer, y tambien tiene un televisor en su cuarto con un xbox perfecto para pasar esos dias de visitas, tambien habra un punto en el que Rachel se quede a dormir y si se queda a dormir significa que haran "cosas" y de tan solo pensarlo se le revuelve el estomago y su rabia aunmenta esta tan perdida pensando en esas cosas, caminando de un lado para otro y pateando todo lo que ve que no se da cuenta de la presencia de cierta morena.

-no entiendo como puedes estar aqui afuera con este frio tan horrendo- dice rachel sorprendiendo de manera considerable a Quinn quien voltea y la mira y automaticamente se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro y es que sencillamente no puede negarlo Rachel es perfecta

-no hay tanto frio como crees, solo que olvidaste ponerte una chaqueta- dice divertida viendo que la morena solo carga una delgada camiseta

Al notar esto Rachel no puede evitar ruborizarse, estaba tan ansiosa por hablar con Quinn que olvido un estupida chaqueta

-toma te la presto- dice Quinn quitándose la suya y ofreciéndosela a Rachel

-oh no Quinn no es necesario tampoco es que me este congelando-

-vamos Rach estas temblando, anda tomala, yo soy inmune al frio ya sabes tengo poderes pero shhh no puedes decirle a nadie- dice juguetonamente

Rachel se echa a reir y toma la chaqueta sin mas, cuando se la pone aspira el aroma de Quinn es tan delicioso, la rubia la mira fijamente y nota el jesto lo cual la extraña un poco pero igual sigue sonriendo

-y dime, tus amigos tampoco saben de tus superpoderes?- pregunta siguiendo el juego

-oh ellos menos que nadie pueden enterarse de eso, se aprovecharian de mi, sabes lo que es tener una amiga famosa y que aparte tiene poderes, se volverían locos jajaajaja

-jajajajaja ok ok a ver que nombre y superpoderes tiene?

-ummm-se pone una mano en la barbilla mientras simula pensar- seria la version femenina del capitan america, ya sabes super fuerza super agilidad, tambien tendria una armadura como la de iron man, y super velocidad como flash, tendria combinaciones con la liga de la justicia y los vengadores, seria un nombre asi como- se detiene un momento y se da cuenta que ha pensado en todo menos el nombre que tendria y luego de pensar eso nota que Rachel la esta mirando de manera divertida

-creo que en algun punto dejaste de hablar conmigo para comenzar a hablar contigo misma-dice entre risas

Quinn no puede evitar ruborizarse, siempre que sacaban un tema que le apasionaba ella se enfrascaba en una discusion con ella misma,es decir siempre divagaba

-lo siento, siempre me pasa lo mismo

-no tienes por que sentirlo, me parece realmente encantador y tierno

En ese instante Quinn levanta la mirada sorprendida por esas palabras, se queda mirando a Rachel quien en seguida desvia la suya, el ambiente comenzo a cambiar, la rubia sintiendose exageradamente feliz por eso y la morena pensando que habia hablado de mas.

Despues de un rato de silencio es Rachel quien decide romperlo

-es impresionante sabes?

-el que?-

-el estar aqui parada, hablando con una super estrella, la cantante mas reconocida de nueva york, no lo se, es impresionante

-jajaja la verdad yo no puedo creer que este aqui afuera hablando con una plebella, eso si es impresionante-

-oye, yo te alago y tu me insultas? Eso no es muy educado que digamos - dice aparentando estar ofendida

-lo siento, no pude resistir el impulso de idiotez que me invade cada vez que alguien dice algo gracioso

-a ver y que fue eso gracioso que según tu dije yo ?

-oh vamos Rach "es impresionante estar hablando con una estrella"-le hace un poco de burla a Rachel lo cual la hace sonreir un poco

-que te pasa esta noche? Primero me dices plebella y ahora me haces burla?

-no puedes juzgarme si tu cara de "ofendida" es tan chistosa - agrega soltando una carcajada contagiando a Rachel

Eso era exactamente lo que Rachel buscaba de Quinn, escuchar su risa su voz, mirar sus hermosos ojos que brillaban cada vez que reia

Quinn tambien sentia que estaba en el cielo, ese sonido tan angelical que producía Rachel al reír hacia latir su corazon mucho mas fuerte , lo que incrementaba su felicidad, era darse cuenta de que esa risa la provocaba ella y nadie mas, eran dos idiotas enamoradas todos lo sabian menos ellas, la rubia por un lado sabia que le gustaba Rachel, y que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de ella, pero le tenía miedo al rechazo también influía el factor de que la morena estaba con su mejor amigo y ella debia respetar eso, porque por mas que le molestara y le doliera, Max habia sido mucho mas valiente que ella y había conquistado a Rachel

Rachel sabía que le gustaba Quinn que todo de esa chica le agradaba, pero temía que la rubia se negase puesto ella estaba con Max el mejor amigo de la chica de sus sueños, era irónico decirlo asi, aun se preguntaba por que seguia con el chico si no sentia nada por el, pero la respuesta llegaba haciendola sentir como la peor basura, ella seguia con max por que de ese modo podia estar mas cerca de Quinn, podria saber de ella, podria verla casi a diario

Y asi se encontraban dos chicas con identicos sentimientos pero influenciadas por el miedo al rechazo, y privadas de gritar sus sentimientos por una persona.

persona que en ese momento las veia reir muy complices, veia como interactuaban y sentia celos y rabia por que de algún modo Quinn siempre obtenía lo que queria, habia aprendido a sobre llevar eso pero con el pasar del tiempo se sentia frustrado que la rubia llevase a cabo lo que se proponia, mientras el seguia estancado en el bar tocando las mismas canciones una y otra vez, eso era lo que le habia impulsado a conquistar a Rachel , el sabia cuan importante era la morena para Quinn , y sabía que Rachel de cierto modo sentia algo por la rubia, pero no podia seder, no en eso, por una vez el seria quien ganara y no Quinn , amaba a la rubia, esa chica era especial, pero no podia evitar sentirse de ese modo, asi que antes de seguir viendo como las chicas disfrutaban de un agradable momento decidio acudir a donde se encontraban

-hey chicas, que hacen aqui?- pregunta forzando una sonrisa cuando llega al balcon

-hola, estábamos hablando de lo asombroso que es estar aquí compartiendo espacio y tiempo con una persona tan importante como lo es Quinn ahora- responde Rachel recibiendo un abrazo por parte de Max que hizo recordar a Quinn lo incomoda que se sentía

- que va tampoco es que sea tan famosa esa rubia idiota no tienen ni siquiera la mitad de los fans que tengo yo- agrega Max con un todo odioso

- oh lo siento señor famoso, que ha recorrido el mundo y ha ganado tantas fans que ni puedes salir de casa sin que te acosen cierto?- dice Quinn con sarcasmo en su voz y doblándose de la risa

-no seas idiota quieres? Deja de presumir tu nueva fama que por lo que veo solo fue un golpe de suerte, tampoco es que tengas tanto talento

- no tendré tanto pero si más que tú, ya que la que ha sido contratada por una disquera he sido yo- en este punto la rubia estaba dejando que el mal humor la invadiera, Max la estaba provocando y ni siquiera sabía por que se comportaba así, Rachel por su parte se mantenía callada, no quería intervenir con la plática de los chicos que según su criterio se estaba volviendo algo agresiva

-sabes que si no es por mi tu ahorita estarías en cualquier sitio llorando por tu hermano muerto como una idiota yo te enseñe lo que es la música así que deja de presumir tus golpes de suerte- ese comentario de Max dejo a la rubia fuera de combate jamás le ha gustado que nombren a su hermano y eso todos lo sabían, sintió tanta rabia que solo pudo quedarse en silencio pues las palabras que tenía en la mente no eran las más adecuadas así que solo le dio una mirada a Max y salió de allí

Rachel también se quedó impactada por ese comentario tan cruel, le molesto que Max lastimara así a Quinn, sabía que la rubia había perdido a su hermano y que él era la única familia que tenía por acá, puesto que sus otros hermanos estaban dispersos por distintos países, eso era todo lo que sabia de la rubia , se quedó callada por un momento pero no pudo más así que le dijo a Max exactamente lo que pensaba

-estas loco? Como puedes decirle algo así a Quinn, se supone que eres su amigo- dijo con enojo en su voz

-ahora no Rachel, no estoy de ánimos para sermones

-es que no es un sermón, tu sabrás lo que haces, pero te agradezco que si vas a ser así de cruel con las personas cercanas a ti, lo hagas cuando yo no esté cerca- dijo alejándose pues lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era hablar con Quinn y disculparse por la gran bocata de Max

-a dónde vas?-pregunto Max sosteniéndola del brazo

-a disculparme con Quinn por tus estúpidas palabras

-solo quieres estar cerca de ella crees que no lo se?-termino por preguntar con amargura en la voz haciendo que Rachel se detuviera en seco

-estás loco- respondió nerviosa- estas diciendo idioteces Max y ya me esta molestando eso de verdad

-entonces no quieres ir a hablar con Quinn por que te preocupas por ella?

-claro que me preocupo te recuerdo que conocí a Quinn mucho antes que a ti así que si la considero mi amiga

-por favor Quinn y tú no podrían ser amigas solo te habla porque estás conmigo y nada mas

-okey Max como digas, ya me largo, estoy cansada de escuchar tus acusaciones, y ciertamente me estoy cansando de estar siempre en lo mismo contigo o cambias un poco tu actitud o esto se queda hasta aquí- al decir esto Max bajo un poco la guardia no podía perder a Rachel eso le daría vía libre a Quinn

-ok lo siento no debí actuar de ese modo es solo que tengo un poco de presión por algunas cosas, de verdad lo siento

-no es solo conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte

-de Quinn me encargare luego si?

-pues como quieras ya yo me voy, pero antes quiero hablar con Quinn

-no tienes que hacerlo- dice tratando de convencerla- está bien ve y habla con Quinn, pero solo te digo que se está haciendo la victima

-si claro como sea- responde de manera odiosa- después de hablar con Quinn me iré

-pensé que te quedarías a dormir

- estás loco apenas vas a estrenar este departamento con tus amigos y quieres que me quede?

-las chicas se quedaran, porque tú no puedes?

-porque no me apetece quedarme es todo Max, en serio quieres seguir discutiendo?

-no, lo siento, ve y habla con Quinn yo te espero para acompañarte luego

-gracias- responde la morena de manera seca e indiferente, desde un tiempo siempre es lo mismo con el chico, ella hace preguntas discretas sobre Quinn y él se vuelve loco

Mientras se leja del balcón pregunta por la rubia y los chicos le informan que está en su habitación le indican cual es y se dirige allí, mientras camina piensa que tal vez sea momento de dejar las cosas con Max por la paz, ella no lo quiere y sabe que el chico tampoco está enamorado de ella así que para que seguir con eso

Al llegar a la puerta no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa algo tonto considerando que hace un rato estaban hablando tranquilamente, se calma un poco y toca esperando que le digan que puede pasar cosa que no sucedió así que toco otra vez, escucho pasos y luego Quinn abrió la puerta

La rubia se quedó sorprendida no esperaba ver a Rachel allí en su habitación

-hola- dice sintiéndose estúpida ya se habían saludado- de nuevo

-hey oye quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en el balcón con Max se comportó de manera idiota y no quiero irme y dejarte así, no sé si así se hablan normalmente pero a mí no me agrado por eso quería decir que lo siento, en parte fue mi culpa por decirle de lo que estaba..

-Rachel, Rachel cálmate, no tienes que disculparte por nada no fue tu culpa, la verdad no sé qué le pasa a Max desde que llegue se ha comportado de manera extraña, pero nada que no se solucione- Quinn trata de calmarla pues de verdad se ve preocupada

-umm igual, lamento la idiotez que dijo de tu hermano, entiendo que no te gusta que lo mencionen pero igual lo siento- al Rachel decir eso Quinn se tensó un poco

- es un tema un poco delicado para mí ya que no lo he superado del todo por eso no me gusta que lo mencionen y menos de la manera que él lo hizo, pero te repito no tienes por qué preocuparte

-lo entiendo solo quería disculparme y decirte que si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy, sin problemas

-gracias Rach eso es muy amable y lo tendré en cuenta- responde Quinn con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, de la nada siente como Rachel se acerca y le regala su pase a la felicidad o algo cercano, un beso en la mejilla- adiós Quinn descansa

-adiós Rach tu igual

No puede creerlo Rachel se preocupa por ella, Rachel le ofreció su amistad, Rachel la beso, seguro esta rubia hoy va a soñar con Rachel

Luego de estar media hora con la mirada perdida decide salir a comer algo, pues se da cuenta de que ya es tarde, como se pasó la hora tan rápido? Claro, siempre se va rápido cuando piensas en Rachel

Cuando baja encuentra a sus amigos viendo la televisión y discutiendo por quien se apoderara del control remoto

-hey mis lindos y consentido par de idiotas como los trata esta linda noche? Donde están sus encantadoras chicas?- saluda la rubia de manera cariñosa, demasiado cariñosa para alguien que hace unas horas se quería tirar del balcón, es más demasiado cariñosa para ser Quinn

-quien eres y que has hecho con nuestra rubia amargada-pregunta Adam un poco desconfiado

-acaso no puedo estar algo contenta?

-de poder puedes pero es extraño que lo estés ahora después de haber pasado todo el día con cara de tragedia

-a ver ustedes se quejan mas que nosotras las chicas, si sonrió es porque sonrió si me quejo es porque me quejo, si ando de mal humor también les molesta a ver si se deciden no?- argumenta la rubia de manera obstinada

Los chicos se ven a la cara y sonríen

-Esa si es la Quinn que conocemos- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-idiotas, saben que? Iba a decirles algo importante- se detiene un momento y luego agrega – para ustedes, pero solo por hacerse los graciosos ya no digo nada

Los chicos lo piensan un rato y luego caen en cuenta de que puede tratarse de las entradas al concierto así que salen corriendo detrás de la rubia quien iba directo a la cocina

-hey rubia lo sentimos, solo comentamos eso porque nos extrañó que estuvieras contenta después del día que tuviste

-oh wow acaso paso algo con Rachel cuando fue a tu habitación?- dice David sacando conclusiones de la nada

-no pasó nada solo se disculpó por lo idiota que fue Max conmigo- explica como si nada, pero eso en seguida alerto a los chicos Max había actuado extraño desde hace un tiempo

-exactamente qué fue lo que te dijo?-pregunto David con algo de cautela

Quinn sabe que decirlo ocasionaría problemas, es por eso que decide omitir el tema

-tranquilos, no fue nada importante, bien ahora quieren saber que era lo que les iba a decir hace un rato?

-si por favor- dicen los dos a la par casi rogando

-bien, hoy mientras estaba en mi habitación hice algunas llamadas y pues ya tienen sus entradas

-ves siempre dije que tu podías conseguir lo que quisieras- dice Adam abrazando a Quinn mientras sonríe

-nadie discute eso-agrega Max con tono amargo integrándose a la conversación en la cocina

-hey ya volviste, sabes que Quinn nos consiguió las entradas para Adele, no es asombrosa esta chica?-habla emocionado David

-si muy asombrosa, que también iras al concierto rubia?

- wow Max de verdad estas más amargado que de costumbre y si ire al concierto y llevare a Aurora ahora si me disculpan voy a prepararme algo de comer

Al Quinn decir que llevaría a Aurora al concierto a Max se le ilumina la cara y pasa el resto de la noche riendo, lo que no sabe es que Quinn solo ira para ganarse un poco mas a Rachel, disfrutar con Aurora y compartir con sus amigos eso no puede ser un delito o si?

Hola quisiera pedir disculpa por la tardanza he estado algo ajetreada en estas fechas a demás mi torpeza me ha dejado indispuesta por unos días espero les guste este capitulo, comenten por fa


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro que tuvieron Rachel y Quinn en el departamento de esta última, se habían visto en ocasiones nada importante, pero si había influido para que se acercaran más aun, la rubia explotaba su lado divertido cuando estaba con Rachel y eso encantaba cada vez más a la morena.

La rubia frecuentaba cada día el bar para ver a Aurora, la chica si sabía hacerla olvidar los problemas con sus conversaciones y divertidas suposiciones con algunos clientes extraños que entraban al bar , de vez en cuando se montaba en el escenario a interpretar alguna que otra canción pero no era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Adam, Max, David y ella formaban la banda más formidable del local, Adam tocaba la batería, David se inclinaba por la guitarra, Max el bajo y la guitarra y ella pues tocaba de todo un poco, su hermano mayor la había enseñado todo lo referente a la música obligándola a aprender a tocar la batería, guitarra, bajo, violín y el piano, ella era la voz principal y a veces se acompañaba con Max haciendo así un dúo fantástico, extrañaba esos tiempos de tranquilidad, donde solo le importaba compartir buenos momentos con sus amigos.

Max había cambiado considerablemente, estaba siempre a la defensiva, la rubia no sabía cómo acercase a preguntarle qué le pasa, por más que quería sentir rabia con él por lo de Rachel simplemente no podía él era su amigo, hace cuatro años que lo conocía, él fue parte importante de su vida pues gracias a el logro salir a delante después de la pérdida de su hermano técnicamente no fue ayuda intencionada ella solo entro en el bar de casualidad y al escuchar a Max cantar quedo impresionada por la letra de la canción, eso la hizo pensar que tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal al echarse al olvido, no todo estaba perdido ella debía seguir luchando como su hermano le había enseñado, al terminar la canción decidió acercarse al chico y empezaron a hablar, resulta que tenían mucho en común, ella le conto lo de su hermano y el la escucho atentamente y solo le hizo compañía el resto de la noche luego le propuso una idea

"qué tal si cantas en el bar también, ayudaría a que te desahogues y de esa manera puedes de cierto modo hacer lo que tu hermano deseaba para ti" al principio se negó pero luego decidió que tal vez ese chico tenía razón desde ese momento intento convencer a Adam y David para que cantaran con ella y así fue, formaron esa banda y Max dejo de ser solista, desde entonces han sido inseparables, es por eso que la rubia no podía dejar de preocuparse por Max, porque inconscientemente el la saco del hoyo donde estaba, los chicos siempre le dejaban claro que no debía darle todo el crédito a Max ya que ella sola salió de ese estado depresivo que se encontraba y ella desde mucho antes había amado la música, Max simplemente se lo recordó, siempre entraban en discusión por eso

La rubia se encontraba sentada en su mesa habitual, mientras pensaba cómo hacer para acercase a Max y tratar de ayudarlo a lo que sea que pase, está dispuesta a olvidar el comentario que hizo sobre su hermano, incluso a olvidar lo de Rachel solo para que el este bien, sus amigos siempre han sido importante para ella y eso no podía cambiar, lo que la rubia no sabia era que Max simplemente estaba buscando ganarle a ella, restregarle en la cara que en una sola cosa le había ganado a Quinn, tan ida en sus pensamiento estaba que no noto como Adám se acercaba cautelosamente y le gritaba

-hey rubia idiota! Como estas?

-por dios Adam quieres matarme o que?- dice Quinn saltando de su asiento y con una mano en su pecho y la otra en el borde de la mesa ya que casi se cae

-oh vamos, te vi tan pensativa que quise aprovecharme de eso

-eres un imbécil, sabias eso cierto?

-ya me lo han dicho muchas veces- le responde de manera divertida – a ver, parecías perdida en algún pensamiento importante, se puede saber en cuál?

-que te hace pensar que yo estaba pensando en algo "importante"? solo estaba divagando con algunas cosas de la banda es todo

-oh vamos rubia , tu pocas veces piensas y cuando milagrosamente lo haces pones esa cara que tenías hace un rato, así que no me mientas y dime que es eso que te tiene pensando tanto

-definitivamente hoy esta graciosito

-si lo estoy, a ver cuéntame que es lo que te tiene asi?

Quinn lo piensa por un rato y decide que es momento de hablar lo de Max con alguien y que mejor que Adam para eso

-bien, es que en estos momentos estoy algo preocupada- Adam la mira extrañado esperando que continúe así que eso hace- estoy preocupada por Max, anda muy extraño desde que llegue, esta distante, tal vez hice algo mal y él se molestó a lo mejor debería hablar con él pero no sé cómo acercarme para ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que sea que hice, es algo complicado para mi, sabes que soy muy orgullosa y solo por lo que está pasando yo no debería ni hablarle, a parte del cometario que hizo en el balcón la otra noche con respecto a mi hermano, pero es que no puedo simplemente odiarlo o molestarme el es mi amigo y debo preocuparme- todo eso lo dijo con la mirada fija en la cerveza que sostenía en sus manos así que no noto como Adam cambiaba su gesto poniéndolo más serio

Adam y David habían discutido toda esa semana con Max por su comportamiento odioso con Quinn, el era el que había lastimado a la rubia arrebatándole cualquier posibilidad de estar con Rachel así que no tenía ningún derecho a seguirla agrediendo y sacando en cara de que si no fuese por el Quinn sería una perdedora encerrada en si misma, Adam estuvo a punto de romperle la cara solo por decir eso, pero David lo había parado y le había dejado claro a Max que no quería que volviera a hablar de Quinn en su presencia, luego de eso David le hizo prometer que no diría nada a Quinn de lo ocurrido, solo para no darle dolores de cabeza pero el verla allí tan preocupada por un amigo que se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota con ella por los celos y la envidia , lo hacia querer romper esa promesa y así lo hizo, exploto y dijo todo lo que pensaba con respecto a esa situación que estaba viviendo su mejor amiga

-Quinn mírame- pidió con tono dulce y cuando la rubia lo hizo continuo- tú no tienes que pedir disculpas a nadie, Max se está comportando como un verdadero egoísta, el en estos momentos está tranquilo en cualquier lugar pasándola bien, mientras tu estas aquí rompiéndote la cabeza pensando que es lo que has hecho mal para que el se comporte así cuando en realidad no has hecho nada más que ser feliz y salir a delante, ya basta de pensar en Max y piensa en ti y en que hay personas que están felices de que estés aquí después de dos años de estar fuera de tu hogar, eres mi amiga y no dejare que nadie te lastime ni siquiera Max con sus recientes rastros de envidia porque créeme eso es lo único que le pasa a Max esta que se muere de la envidia porque tu estas cumpliendo uno de tus sueños, sonríe más y disfruta

Quinn vuelve a bajar la mirada procesando las palabras de su amigo

-crees que Max tiene envidia de mi?

-no lo creo Quinn, estoy seguro hemos tenido algunos altercados por eso y ha estado extraño solo porque David y yo no le damos la razón de su comportamiento dice que somos traidores porque no estamos de su lado, lo que el no entiende es que nosotros no tenemos que pensarlo dos veces para ponernos de tu lado, tengas o no tengas la razón, a ti te conocemos desde hace ocho años, y a el desde hace apenas unos cuatro años tu eres como nuestra hermana y no permitiremos que te haga daño con sus celos estúpidos, está pasando por un mal momento, tu y yo lo sabemos solo hay que darle tiempo, pero tampoco es para que te haga sentir mal a ti eso si que no lo permitiré, así que anímate que en unas horas iremos a ver Adele, no me digas que te olvidaste que hoy es el concierto?

-como olvidarlo, si ustedes me han tenido loca toda esta semana, son un verdadero fastidio a veces- lo molesta Quinn entendiendo que Adam ya dio por terminado el tema de Max

-es que es emocionante, veré a mi amada Adele en vivo, ya sabes amo a esa mujer

-quieres calmarte? Pareces una chiquilla emocionada!

-a ver, por que chiquilla y no chiquillo?-pregunta el chico en tono ofendido

-pues porque estas chillando como una chiquilla!

-bah deberías de emocionante también sabes, no es cualquier cosa la que haremos hoy!

-para ustedes no es cualquier cosa, para mi ya es algo común, te recuerdo que conocía a Adele en persona-lo pico Quinn para seguirlo molestando, es que Adam tenia una cara igual de chistosa que Dani cuando lo molestaban y eso era divertido

-ves que cuando te lo propones puedes ser realmente cruel, a ver ya estas lista para el concierto?

-Adam por dios, el concierto es a las 9 pm y apenas son las 5 de la tarde, te quieres calmar?

-lo siento, son los nervios

-a ver y que haces acá pensé que te reunirias con Karla hoy

-si ese era el plan pero, esta igual o mas emocionada que yo por el concierto y eso en cierto modo me desespera, las personas ansiosa son algo molestas- dice Adam en tono pensativo

-si dimelo a mi, tengo a una persona molesta justo frente a mi- responde Quinn en un susurro mientras bebe de su cerveza, ese comentario lo escucho Adam perfectamente así que cuando Quinn inclina la cerveza para beber mas Adam aprovecha y se la inclina por completo haciendo que Quinn abra los ojos al máximo y el liquido caiga en su ropa, mientras tose y lanza improperios a Adam este no puede parar de reír

La rubia luego de recuperarse, lo golpea haciendo que en seguida pare su risa, se quedan callados por un instante y luego de mirarse por un rato empiezan a reír sin parar

-a ver par de niños inmaduros vean el desastre que hicieron!- protesta Aurora cuando llega a la mesa donde se encontraban- voy a tener que pedir mas propina si cada vez que vienen dejan todo hecho un desastre!

-fue su culpa- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se señalan con el dedo y ponen su cara mas inocente

-hey, no es mi culpa, fuiste tu quien me inclino la botella al máximo para que se me botará- dice Quinn defendiéndose fingiendo indignación

-si pero tu me dijiste que era molesto, así que técnicamente TU me obligaste a hacerlo, Aurora fue su culpa ella me ofendió

-pero si esta siendo molesto con eso del concierto, que quieres que ande por ahí diciendo que no lo eres? Pues lo siento amigo no puedo mentir

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una discusión absurda mientras Aurora los veía de manera divertida, hasta que llego David mirando la escena y negando con la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, miro a Aurora cuestionándola con la mirada a lo que esta se encogió de hombros y decidió interrumpir

-a ver niños pueden dejar de discutir por favor- hablo aurora usando un tono de voz muy divertido- necesito hablar con ustedes tres, bueno necesito pedirles un favor uno MUY grande

-umm ya sabia yo que la cerveza gratis traería consecuencias- le dijo Quinn en el oído a David quien solo se echo a reír mientras Quinn se ganaba un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Aurora - esta bien lo siento, no seas agresiva

-te di la cerveza para ver si asi dejabas de tener la cara de tonta que pones cuando piensas demasiado, y tambien por que eres muy tacaña para pagar tu propia cerveza

-y dale con lo de tacaña, cuando van a entender que no lo soy

-a ver brinda esta ronda de bebidas tu si te consideras tan bondadosa-le propone David sabiendo que la rubia dira que no

-cállate que Aurora quería pedirnos un gran favor, cierto guapa- Quinn trata de cambiar de tema y hasta alaga a Aurora para que prosiga cosa que hace reir de manera divertida a la chica

-ok como decia les pedi que vinieran por que la banda que tocaria hoy no podra presentarse, y no conozco a nadie mejor para suplantarlos que a ustedes, quise llamar a Max pero no me contesto pero me mando un mensaje de que vendria mas tarde, asi que por eso estan aqui! ¿Quieren volver a los viejos tiempos y sacarme de esta? por favoor se los suplico

Los chicos se ven a la cara, Quinn y David están de acuerdo y saben que por mas que Max este en actitud de niño idiota tambien se unira para tocar, el problema es que Adam tiene una cara muy poco convencida

-por mi esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer por hoy, solo esperar que se haga la hora de ir al concierto

-yo también estoy de acuerdo, hace un tiempo que no toco mi guitarra ya es momento de volver a ella, lo que me preocupa es Max y lo que podría decir, no está en su mejor momento con nosotros

- por el no hay problema cuando me escribio me pregunto que era eso tan urgente que tenia que decir, asi que le dije lo de presentarse con ustedes y respondio que estaba de acuerdo solo si ustedes lo estaban-Aurora estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que la sacaran de ese apuro

-pero hoy es el concierto no llegaremos a tiempo si decidimos tocar!- esta vez es Adam el que protesta angustiado

- Adam ya te dije que el concierto es a las 9 claro que nos da chance, las presentaciones aqui son siempre a las 7- trata Quinn de convencer a Adam

-si Quinn esta de acuerdo, yo lo estoy – dice David entusiasmado

-ah ok y mi opinión no vale cierto?-pregunta Adam cruzándose de brazos

-me negaras que dirías lo mismo, siempre hacemos las cosas si Quinn está de acuerdo , además tu estas lloriqueando por el concierto de Adele y yo realmente quiero tocar he ir al concierto

-esta bien no digo nada mas, solo hablemos de que tocaremos y ya

-sobre eso, la banda que tocaría hoy era un tributo a AC/DC y su segundo vocalista Bon Scott, así que ya que tengo entendido que es la banda favorita de ustedes, podrían seguir con el programa y tocar alguna canciones de ellos?

-quieres que hagamos un tributo a AC/DC y su segundo vocalista! Estas un poco fuera de si creo yo- se escandalizado Adam pues solo Quinn y Max eran los vocalista, era obvio que si hacían el tributo Max el que tendría cantar lo cual no sabían si era bueno o malo ya que su reciente actitud dejaba mucho que desear

-¿Por qué te impresionas tanto por eso? Se que pueden hacerlo son los mejores además tiene con ustedes a una reciente estrella

-por que siempre adulas y alagas cuando quieres algo? no has parado de burlarte de mi "reciente fama" y ahora eso es bueno? –pregunta Quinn mirando a Aurora con una expresión divertida, la chica solo gira los ojos y la mira amenazadoramente- esta bien solo estaba opinando tampoco tienes que matarme con tu mirada

-Quinn por favor has silencio y deja que los mayores hablen- interrumpía David haciendo que Quinn se callara y se cruzara de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño , con ellos era siempre lo mismo Adam y Quinn se comportaban como niños y David era el que se comportaba como el adulto, otras veces eran David y Adam los niños y Quinn tenía que ser la seria, y en circunstancias muy chistosa los tres eran niños incontrolables a los cual se les unía Max que nunca le toco ser el serio en esos momentos nadie se les acercaba porque decían que solo provoca golpearlos ellos solo decían que había que divertirse de vez en cuando – Aurora entenderás que nos mortifica hacer un tributo a semejante banda porque en ese caso el vocalista tendría que ser Max y ni siquiera sabemos si podría llegarle a los tonos requeridos

-pero quieren hacerlo por favor sé que el estará de acuerdo, desconozco los problemas que tienen, solo sé que está un poco cambiado pero igual es música y ustedes no pueden resistirse a eso

Los chicos se miran entre si Aurora en serio está desesperada por que la ayuden de otra manera no estaría suplicándoles prácticamente y si lo pensaban mejor Aurora era una más de ellos, la conocían hace ya 3 años y la chica siempre los ha apoyado dejando muchas cosas de lado para ayudarlos, al parecer los tres pensaron lo mismo por lo que al mismo tiempo dijeron un gran -si lo haremos – mientras se levantaban y se ponían de acuerdo para ir a busca los instrumentos para tocar Aurora los abraza a cada uno y cuando van saliendo detiene a Quinn

-Oye rubia, gracias por eso, eres la mejor

-no es nada tonta-dice Quinn mientras se le forma una sonrisa perversa en el rostro

-ohh no, sabia que habia consecuencias nunca puedes hacer nada sin pedir algo a cambio y eso siempre termina mal- responde Aurora desconfiada de la sonrisa de Quinn

-no puedo creer que pienses tan mal de mi-contesta quinn poniendose una mano en el pecho aparentando estar ofendida

-vamos conmigo no finjas, te conozco asi que vamos, pide lo que ibas a pedir

-no iba a pedir nada, bueno por los momentos, pero en algun momento yo tambien necesitare una favor asi que recuerdalo he?

Al decir esto se voltea y se encuentra de frente con Rachel, quien la esta mirando de manera seria, al verla su sonrisa crece de manera espontanea!

-Rachel, hola que sorpresa, como estas?- saluda sintiendo que su corazon en algun momento saldra de su pecho!

-hola Quinn , eh los chicos te están esperando Max esta con ellos, dicen que iran a buscar las cosas que necesitaran- informa Rachel de manera seria

-tu te quedaras?-pregunta curiosa a lo que Rachel la mira extrañada mientras asiente- perfecto, en seguida vuelvo- antes de caminar se queda mirando a Rachel y de la nada se le acerca y deposita un beso en la mejilla de la morena acto que sorprende a las tres, porque Aurora también estaba mirando

Rachel no puede evitar sonreir despues de eso y Aurora lo nota así que se le forma en seguida una sonrisa picara y se acerca a la morena cuando quinn por fin camina hacia la salida

-hola Rachel - saluda de manera cortez y timida pues son pocas las veces que han hablado. Pero la morena no contesta parece perdida, por lo que decide intentarlo otra vez pero de manera menos tímida - hey morena sexy, estas ahí?

Rachel decide salir de quinnlandia y saluda de manera tonta a aurora

-hola Aurora - después de un rato cae en cuenta de como la ha llamado Aurora, por lo que reaccina por completo- espera, como me dijiste?!

-te dije morena sexy- responde aurora soltando una risita- lo siento es que te salude formalmente y no me escuchabas asi que decidi saludarte de otra forma a ver si asi reaccionabas, veo que los besos de mi rubia te hacen volar he?

-qu- que dices? De de que hablas?- pregunta nerviosa la morena- y desde cuando quinn es TU rubia?

-bueno quinn no tiene dueña aun, y mientras esta sola, yo digo que es mi rubia ya sabes solo por cariño- dice Aurora tratando de provocar a Rachel a ver si sus sospechas de un amor correspondido son ciertas- y no me digas que lo que te tenia en las nubes fue el beso que te dio quinn

-eh de verdad no se de que hablas además no deberías estar trabajando? Es mas traeme una cerveza-pues si rachel no pudo haberle dicho mejor a Aurora que le gustaba Quinn , sus nervios se notaban y Aurora sabía que Rachel no bebía pues las veces que la morena va al bar solo pide una coca cola

-oh Rachel no me mientas, el que Quinn te besara te dejo en otro planeta, que digo planeta galaxia por que acabas de pedir una cerveza y que yo sepa tu no bebes

-y desde cuando tu sabes si bebo o no?- responde Rachel a la defensiva- y ya te dije que nada me paso con ese simple beso en la mejilla

-esta bien si tu lo dices lo dejaremos asi, solo te dire que si de verdad te pasa lo que yo creo deberias decircelo a mi rubia, tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa- aconseja Aurora con una sonrisa sincera cuando levanta la mirada a la puerta observa que Quinn se acerca

-hey guapas de que hablan- pregunta Quinn sentándose al lado de Rachel

-pues de-

-de nada importante Quinn - interrumpe Rachel a Aurora ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de la rubia

-si nada importante rubia entrometida, esa conversacion era entre la morena sexy y yo cierto?- dice Aurora mientras le guiña un ojo a Rachel haciéndola sonrojar- iré por tu cerveza

Esa situacion era extraña para quinn, primero por ese comentario por parte de aurora y segundo por que ella sabia que rachel no bebia

-crei que no te gustaba beber- decidio preguntar quinn cuando aurora ya se habia ido

-pues siempre hay una primera vez, no crees?

-claro que si, es solo que es extraño verte a ti pidiendo algo que contenga alcohol

-oh vamos quinn tampoco es que soy tan mojigata- dice riendo y contagiando a quinn- oye y donde estan los chicos?

-fueron a buscar los instrumentos y esas cosas para tocar hoy aqui en el bar

-ah claro, max me comento que tocarian hoy, sera genial verte en el escenario- dice de manera coqueta y cayendo en cuenta de eso agrega- bueno verlos a los 5 en el escenario como en los viejos tiempos tu sabes, oye y como se traeran los instrumentos y todo lo demas, segun tengo entendido los chicos estan desempleados y no tienen ni para pagar un taxi- rachel estaba tan nerviosa que hablaba sin parar cosa que hacia reir a quinn y preguntarse que ocasionaba esos nervios en la morena, pobre quinn, no se da cuenta de nada

-pues bueno rach te informo que desde mi llegada he adquirido algunas cosas entre ella autos que me permiten desplazarme

-espera, dijiste autos, en plural?

-si, me compre un mustang ford del 2011, un Mustang clásico del 65 negro que compre para repararlo, un lamborghini del 2007 un camaro y por ultimo un audi Q 7 que es el que cargan los chicos ahora- termino de decir quinn con simpleza mirando como rachel estaba con la quijada casi en el suelo mientras la veia impresionada

-vaya que te gustan los autos- dijo despues de un rato de silencio la morena

Quinn no pudo evitar echarse a reir

-si soy muy fanatica de los autos deportivos, todo lo que se, es gracias Ryan,mi hermano siempre me pasaba horas con el en el taller que tenía, era realmente divertido estar allí

Cuando rachel iba a contestar aparecio aurora con las bebidas de las chicas

-dos cervezas para dos chicas guapas

-Aurora, yo no pedí nada

-si pero te conozco y se que igual cuando viniera a la mesa a entregarle su bebida a Rachel tu te decidirías pedir la tuya así que pues me adelante a eso y te traje tu bebida

-eres una mesera muy perezosa no crees?

-y tu una clienta muy insoportable

-pues no te queda de otra mas que aguantarme, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, y bueno como trajiste esto sin que yo lo pidiera imagino que esta cerveza es gratis- dice Quinn dándole un sorbo el cual fue interrumpido por Aurora que le arrebataba la botella

-pero, ¿que les pasa a ustedes hoy que quieren que mi ropa huela a cerveza ahora por que me la quitas?

-esa bebida la pagas tu, no seas tacaña, la primera la invite yo pero esta va por tu cuenta

-no soy tacaña es solo que por lógica tu traes algo sin que lo pida es porque tú lo invitas no crees?

-te das cuenta de que te estas comportando como una agarrada frente a Rachel, eso no da buena imagen – fue la única contestación que necesito Aurora para que Quinn reaccionara

-ah pero si solo estaba bromeando, sabes que yo siempre pago y con propina

Aurora negó con la cabeza mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa traviesa

-oh Quinn si no me has dado propina desde hace una semana-Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo mientras dirigía una mirada a Rachel quien la observaba de manera divertida

-así que la gran Quinn Fabray es una tacaña de marca mayor?- pregunto Rachel uniéndose a la humillación de la rubia que cada vez se undia mas en su asiento

-si – no – respondieron Quinn y Aurora al mismo tiempo

-vamos rubia admítelo, si Rachel esa tonta que ves allí no gasta dinero ni para comprar unos helados, una vez salimos los cinco a caminar y quisimos parar a comer helado-

-Aurora te quieres callar?- la interrumpió Quinn mirándola de manera amenazadora

-que? Ella es parte del grupo así que merece saber los momentos vergonzosos tuyos

-si Quinn yo quiero saber por lo que veo son muchas historias para reír

-si supieras todas las cosas vergonzosas de esta rubia no pararías de reír por días, por los momentos te contare la vez que hizo el berrinche por pagar unos helados

-eh chicas, recuerden que estoy aquí y no quiero que cuentes nada de mi Aurora

-lo siento, pero la morena quiere saber y yo quiero contarlo- respondió Aurora provocando a Quinn

-si, yo quiero saberlo, porque todos pueden reírse de ti menos yo? –pregunto Rachel mirando a Quinn mientras hacia un puchero a lo que Quinn no pudo resistirse y solo se encogió de hombros indicándole a Aurora que hablara

-bien era una hermosa tarde del 12 de agosto, era mi día libre así que los chicos me dijeron para salir a dar un paseo por un parque que queda cerca de aquí, a adam le había tocado cuidar a su sobrinita de 10 años ese día así que las llevo a ella y a sus amigas con nosotros , una de las niñas tenia un enamoramiento por la rubia así que no se despego de ella en todo el paseo, pasado un rato pasamos por un puesto de helados y las niñas se emocionaron, la que estaba con Quinn empezó a llorar para que fuese ella la que le comprara el helado así que adam se aprovecho de eso y pidió helados para todo el mundo luego de que cada uno tuvo su pedido nos fuimos dejando a la rubia sola en la tienda para que pagara, lo que no sabíamos era que Quinn no tenia dinero suficiente para pagar por eso después de un rato que Quinn tardaba para salir decidimos entrar, la encontramos detrás del mostrador trabajando por que no tenia para pagar la cuenta, intento llamarnos pero ninguno contesto así que no le quedo de otra que quedarse allí, su cara fue monumental, luego de eso no nos habló como por una semana y desde entonces se volvió Quinn manitas corta- termino de relatar Aurora riendo a mas no poder

Rachel estaba que se doblaba de la risa, y más cuando vio la cara de Quinn estaba completamente roja se veía demasiado tierna para Rachel y también un poco para Aurora

-ajajajajaja jamás pensé que cosas como esas te pasaran a ti Quinn

-si cosas como esas y más, también está la vez que…

-Aurora ya con una historia es suficiente por hoy, luego pueden continuar riéndose de mí, ahora vamos a ayudar a los chicos que ya llegaron – dijo bajando se de un salto de la silla donde estaba mientras Aurora y Rachel rodaban los ojos

-luego te sigo contando- susurro Aurora mientras Rachel asentía

-las oí, dejen de conspirar contra mi y vengan a ayudar

Pasados los minutos ya era momento de subir al pequeño escenario habia muchas personas, y considerando que era un tributo a una de las mejores bandas de hard rock se entendia

-fue una buena idea que le hiciéramos caso a Aurora y tocáramos las canciones de AC/DC - comentaba Adam mientras terminaba de arreglar los platillos de su bateria- seria muy triste que empezaramos a tocar cualquier otra cancion y nos abuchearan por eso

-si tienes razon hay muchos fans de la banda, espero puedas llegar a los tonos Max, es un poco complicado- David solo le preocupaba que Max no desafinara durante las canciones

-llegare a los tonos, sabes que mi voz es perfecta! - responde tomando la guitarra que tenia Quinn en sus manos

-ehh Max ? Que haces?- pregunta Quinn volviendo a tomar la guitarra

-pues tomo la guitarra que crees?- responde mirandola como si ella estuviera loca y arrebatandole otra vez la guitarra a Quinn - como seré el vocalista yo sere la guitarra principal

Quinn se le queda mirando y suelta una risita tomando la guitarra por el mastil para quedarsela de una vez

-no lo creo Max, siempre que tu eres el vocalista la guitarra principal soy yo

-y entonces quien se encargara del bajo?- pregunta haciendo otro intento de quitarle la guitarra pero esta vez la rubia fue mas rapida y la aparto

-no lo se, Max yo pedí ser la guitarra principal desde un principio, tu puedes encargarte del bajo - le dice Quinn sonriendo y haciendo la cara mas tierna que pudo Max solo sonrió y nego con la cabeza

-ni creas que me convenceras con esa cara yo no tocare el bajo creo que te toca a ti

-vamos Max por favor es mi guitarra, hay muchos vocalistas que tocan el bajo

-pues yo no quiero ser de esos vocalistas yo quiero ser de los que cantan y son la guitarra principal- agrega arrebatandole la guitarra a Quinn en un momento de descuido, tomandola de una manera brusca haciendo que la guitarra casi callera de sus manos y por ende del escenario, a Quinn casi se le sale el corazon esa guitarra fue la que le dejo su hermano Ryan antes de morir, era de su hermano el la habia usado desde que aprendio a tocarla y un mes antes de que el falleciera se la entrego diciendole que la cuidara que en ese instrumento se encontraba su corazon, era de color negra con las iniciales RF en color plata brillante y cada vez que la rubia la tocaba sentia que su hermano estaba con ella, es por eso que la acción de Max le molesto sobre todo porque el chico sabía lo que significa esa guitarra para ella, sin embargo Max ni se preocupo por casi destruir esa preciada joya solo se echo a reir y empezo a "afinarla" algo tonto considerando que la rubia ya lo habia hecho

-Max por favor devuélveme la guitarra, ya te dije que yo sere la guitarra principal

-te dije que no yo soy el vocalista asi que yo tocare la guitarra- responde Max perdiendo ya la poca pasiencia que le quedaba

-solo es un tributo, no es como si fuera un concierto super importante y que seas el vocalista no te da derecho a decidir que instrumento tocare, asi que devuelveme. Mi. Guitarra

-para ti no sera importante, tu ya tuviste la suerte de irte y triunfar ahora te crees la gran cosa, presumiendo tu supuesto talento pues te informo que no lo tienes Ryan debe estar que se muere de la verguenza por tenerte como hermana donde quiera que es..- Max no pudo terminar de hablar por que el puño de Quinn ya estaba en su cara, se quedo en shock y solo despues del golpe fue que entendio las palabras que habia dicho se giro para ver a la rubia que estaba con una cara de decepción y enojo

-escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir Max , podrás ser mi amigo, pero no tienes derecho a nombrar a Ryan y mucho menos para agredirme, no entiendo que mierda te esta pasando ultimamente pero deja de meterte conmigo y deja de nombrar a Ryan que ni siquiera lo conociste! Quedo claro?

-lo siento- fue lo unico que atino a decir Max, notando como Adam y David de ubicaban a las espaldas de Quinn, mientras se les unía Aurora y Rachel quienes los miraban sin entender nada

Rachel fue la primera en salir de dudas

-que esta pasando?

-eso no es tu problema Rachel - le respondió Max enojado sorprendiendo tanto a la morena como a los demas que estaban ahí

-no le hables asi, no tienes que ser un idiota con ella- salió Quinn a defender a su morena

-es mi novia y le hablo como YO quiera

- pues no en mi presencia, te vuelvo a oir que le hablas asi y me olvido de todo solo para romperte la cara

-vamos rubia que no te tengo miedo, podras ser mi amiga pero si te pasas de la raya yo tambien lo hare

-ya calmense los dos estamos aqui para cantar, vamos a hacer eso nada mas, sin agresiones- intervino David tomando a la rubia por el brazo mientras veía a Max advirtiéndole que se quedara tranquilo

Justo cuando Quinn se había volteado recordó que Max aún tenía su guitarra

-puedes devolverme mi guitarra por favor? - pidio tratando de calmarse, pero su enojo regreso cuando Max considero si regresársela o no, era su guitarra no de el asi que si la rubia la pedia el tenia que devolverla sin pensarlo, el chico le tendio la guitarra y luego se paro en busca del bajo, resignado a que ese seria su instrumento, una vez mas Quinn le ganaba

Pudo notar como Rachel lo miraba y recordo como le hablo hace un rato asi que se dirigio a donde estaba la morena

-Rachel yo lo-pero la morena lo corto antes de que pudiera disculparse

-ahora no quiero hablarte Max , ve y preparate para tocar ya yo me iba

-pero Rach de verdad lo siento-

-te dije que ahora no Max, estaré con la chicas - lo volvió a cortar Rachel de manera seca dejándolo solo mientras Adam y David se acercaban y Quinn iba un poco mas atras

-bien chicos que les parece si empezamos con back in black seguida de let there be rock y las demas del repertorio de guitar hero

-por mi esta bien, de todos modos son mis favoritas- dijo Adam entusiasmado

-pues por que no comenzamos con higway to hell es del repertorio de Bon Scott es un tributo a el también cierto? – pregunto Max con la mirada gacha

-pues bien entonces que sea higway to hell y luego las que siguen bien?

Quinn solo asintió sus ganas de pasarla bien habían acabado en el momento en que Max decidió ser un idiota

-bien comencemos entonces

Cada uno se colocó en su posición, Max estaba al frente con el bajo, Quinn estaba en su derecha, y David a su izquierda y Adam en el fondo con la batería, la canción comenzó con los primeros acordes dirigidos por Quinn luego se le unió Adam con la batería para dar paso a Max con la voz que por más que lo negasen le salió perfecta llego a los tono requeridos se desenvolvían excelente como banda Quinn olvido por completo de su pelea con Max y empezó a moverse por el escenario mientras llevaba a cabo los solos correspondientes y cantando los coros

El público estaba enloquecido pues le daban un tono de realismo a la canción, Rachel los observaba mientras gritaba y los aplaudía junto con Nicole, Karla y Aurora, la morena no podía despegar la vista de Quinn era simplemente hermosa con ese atuendo despreocupado su chaqueta de cuero negra una camisa blanca con las iniciales de la banda de guns'n' rose, sus pantalones rotos en las rodillas, botas negras y lo que terminaba de matar a Rachel era su cabello despeinado y su manera natural de tocar la guitarra y moverse por el escenario era simplemente perfecta , no despego su mirada de ella durante toda la presentación y eso Max a pesar de estar cantando pudo notarlo, pudo notar como Rachel sonreía viendo a Quinn y solo a ella eso le hizo sentir un poco de culpa estaba en medio de dos personas que realmente querían estar juntas todo por orgullo y envidia. Debía pensar bien las cosas tenia que hacerlo quería a Rachel y también amaba a Quinn y eso que estaba haciendo no estaba bien

Luego de la presentación los chicos recogieron todo para dirigirse al concierto no sin antes recibir felicitaciones y elogios por ese trabajo con el tributo Aurora estaba mas que eufórica, su jefe la felicito por conseguir la banda que les salvaría la noche y eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar a la chica

Luego de dejar todo bien acomodado los ocho chicos partieron al concierto cada uno con determinaciones distintas, Max tenia pensado tener una charla con Rachel respecto a su relación al igual que la morena quería hablar con Max de la misma situación, Quinn iba decidida a acercársele mas a Rachel a dejar que el coqueteo ganara entre ellas y Aurora iba decidida a que Quinn saliera ganando, había notado como la morena miraba a la rubia y no había dudas las dos se querían y si nadie hacia nada para que estuvieran juntas ella si lo haría, si debía admitirlo sentía algo por Quinn pero solo era un gusto pasajero la rubia era su amiga y mas que pensar en ella misma siempre había pensado en los demás es por eso que era momento de que alguien pensara en su beneficio Aurora era feliz si Quinn era feliz y esa morena era el boleto a la felicidad de ambas

Esta noche si que iba a ser interesante lo mas gracioso es que nadie sabe como resultaran afectas Rachel y Quinn con todo lo que están pensando hacer …..

Como verán quisiera aclarar que Max no es malo es solo un chico frustrado y confundido pero a la larga ira haciendo bien las cosas solo denle tiempo


End file.
